Supposed to
by Arianna4President
Summary: He isn't supposed to fall for her. Humphreys don't fall for Waldorfs. It's unnatural. Like green snow. Yet, he does fall for her.


**Tonight I dreamed I wrote this with my finger in melted ice cream. I don't know. Don't ask. XD **

**Just review, will you?**

* * *

><p>He isn't supposed to fall for her.<p>

Humphreys don't fall for Waldorfs.

It's unnatural. Like green snow.

Yet, he does fall for her.

oOoOoOo

He falls in love with her smile at first. Or maybe he should say her _smiles_, because she has more than one, and he's pretty proud to say he'd seen them all.

He can't say which one is his favorite.

Maybe the totally mesmerized one she wears when they're shopping (aka she's when she's trying on every single item of clothing of the shop and he's holding her bags), or the joyful and surprised one she has when he offers her a present (most of the time an unknown old book he has found in a small book shop and made him think of her).

Maybe the one he likes the most is the thoughtful one that she wears when they talk about something funny they had done, and he feels proud of himself for making her smile like that.

He also like hers Up-To-No-Good smile also known as Fake-Innocent smile. The one she wears when she hears about something that doesn't please her and immediately start thinking about revenge, cutting off all his comments.

The one that follows is her satisfied smile, the one she kind of offers him as an excuse for doing something he clearly does not approve.

And then there's her sexy smile, the one accompanied the movement of her long eyelashes.

Gah, he can't choose.

oOoOoOo

He falls in love with the way she laughs then. The way she tries to hide it before bursting out with laughers and covering her mouth with her hands.

The first time he hears it, it's winter and they're walking in Central Park drinking coffee, when he accidentally slips and falls on the ground. The first thing he does is looking around to see if someone saw him, only to find Blair with her hands clasped on her mouth and her shoulders moving up and down trying to stay calm. At the end, she lets it go and he finds himself sitting on the ground with coffee all over him listening to the most beautiful sound in existence. He shakes his head about how cheesy he is and starts laughing too.

oOoOoOo

After the laughter, he falls for the way she talks.

He can even express how great is to finally find someone he can talk to about the things he likes without having to paraphrase every single word.

She understands what he's talking about, and most of the time she finds herself disagreeing with him.

So she starts with all her well-structured arguments, emphasizing her words with gesture to make him finally get to the point.

If he had to write down all their dialogues, he'd write most of her parts in italics to keep faith to the way she talks, underlining important words and making the right pauses to give her speech an _emphasis_.

He also loves the fact that he can guess her mood by the way she talks. If she calls him 'Humphrey', she's usually thoughtless and happy. Otherwise, when she calls him 'Dan', it's something serious.

He kind of wishes she called him Humphrey more often, if that means she's not upset.

oOoOoOo

He falls for her body as a certain point. Not in a pervert way, of course.

He falls for the way she walks, with small, controlled steps, and never looking down.

He falls for the fact that she's handsy, and she_ always_ seem to find and excuse to touch his hand, his shoulder, his arm. Not that he's complaining, of course.

He falls for the freckles she has on her nose and that he notices for the first time the night they kissed. He wishes he'd see her freckles more.

He falls for her hair, which always smells nice, whether it's loose on her shoulders or tied up on her head.

He falls for her outfits, who are weirdly often matching his, even if she insist it's just a coincidence and that she dresses up better than him, anyway.

oOoOoOo

He falls in love with her stares at last. She has many of them too.

The one she uses the most is the Up-And-Down stare, when she pities someone and she clearly wants to get rid of them. He's happy she doesn't use that stare with him. Not anymore, anyway.

Then there's the disgusted stare, accompanied by breath catching in her throat when they're walking down the street and she sees something she clearly does not consider hygienic.

There's the stare with her eyebrows raised, that she often uses with him when he says something and she of course disagrees.

There's also the eye-rolling, that is not a stare _per se_, but she uses frequently when they're discussing and she can't find a proper come back. That _does not_ happen often .

But his favorite until know is the Eyes-Locked stare. The one she gives him when they first kiss, and he's sure he could drown in the depths of her doe eyes.

There's also another stare, but he rather not think about it.

It's the _I-Love-You_ stare, and he's pretty sure she will never look at him like that.

oOoOoOo

He isn't supposed to fall for her.

Humphreys don't fall for Waldorfs.

It's unnatural. Like green snow.

Yet, he does fall for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Please. For the children. <strong>

**And if you want to put it on favorite (that'd be awesome!), review first, because I wouldn't like to PM you to know why you liked it XD**


End file.
